1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for lifting at least one material stack from a support, in particular at least one stack of blanks from an intermediate support or a bottom support in the tobacco industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although corresponding problems also occur with other types of material stacks, for example in the paper industry, as well as when handling foils, sheets, films and similar webbed structures, hereinafter the tobacco industry is the view point taken where untied stacks of blanks, in particular pack or carton blanks, must be moved; the lack of cohesion of the individual blanks in the stack, the risk of damage to the sensitive cardboard surfaces and finally the danger of bending the edges represent demands which must be taken into account in the development of a corresponding automatic device for lifting and transporting away a stack of blanks.
Also of importance is that, in general a plurality of stacks is arranged on a pallet in a horizontal direction adjacent each other to form a "stack layer" whilst in the vertical direction the various stack layers, often up to six or seven layers, are separated in each case by an intermediate support of paper, cardboard, wood or plastic sheet. It must therefore be ensured that at least one stack of each stack layer can be gripped, raised from the associated intermediate support and transported away without any danger of damaging the sensitive individual blanks.